Cinco Minutos
by Jeh Halle
Summary: Suzannah e Jesse começam a brigar muito e se separam. Anos depois, por causa de cinco minutos de atraso, Suzannah Slater e Jesse de Silva se encontram mais uma vez. O que pode acontecer?Pode conter informações do ultimo livro da mediadora, o seis, que tem
1. O atraso

5 minutos

Resumo: Suzannah e Jesse começam a brigar muito e se separam. Anos depois, por causa de cinco minutos de atraso, Suzannah Slater e Jesse de Silva se encontram mais uma vez. O que pode acontecer?

PARA ENTENDER NECESSARIO LER O SEXTO LIVRO DA MEDIADORA, QUE EXISTE APENAS EM INGLES.

Se ainda não leu e quiser arriscar, é por sua conta. Mas não digam que eu não avisei.

Capitulo um – O atraso

1) O atraso

Finalmente aquela reunião acabara, Jesse de Silva agora caminhava para a estação de trem a fim de voltar para Londres. Fora requisitado naquela cidade para solucionar alguns problemas não muito graves, mas como atual Diretor da empresa poderia recusar-se a ir. Caia uma chuva fina naquele momento, mas Jesse não importava, pois tudo que queria naquele momento era voltar para sua casa.

Não que ele tivesse uma esposa e filhos lhe esperando, apesar de ter 26 anos sequer tinha uma namorada. Mulher não era problema, Jesse

poderia ter qualquer mulher que desejasse... Não, havia uma que ele não podia ter, e por ironia do destino era justamente aquela que queria. Suzannah Simon era dona de seu coração deis de que se viram a primeira vez, há seis anos, naquele quarto.

Foi difícil não a deixar perceber o que sentia, por que na época ela estava viva e ele morto, mas depois ele voltou à vida e eles ficaram juntos.

Até que houve a briga. Na faculdade Jesse conheceu uma garota chamada Mandy, e os dois ficaram muito amigos... Mas Suzannah tinha muito ciúme da amizade, e ela e Paul também estavam juntinhos... Mas os Suzannah e Paul e Jesse e Mandy eram só amigos, é claro. pelo menos antes da separação de Suzannah e Jesse.

Jesse não aguentava mais ouvir Suzannah contando tudo o que Paul dizia sobre deslocadores, e a garota soltava chamas pelos olhos só de ouvir o nome Mandy.

até que as brigas se tornaram insuportaveis, e eles terminaram.

Suzannah tinha se casado com Paul, e Jesse, que amava Suzannah, teve vários breves casos com Mandy e outras garotas, mas nunca esqueceu o amor de sua vida. Suzannah.  
Sabia que Suzannah e Paul eram casados há dois anos, e ainda não tinham filhos. Os dois eram psicólogos muito famosos, e volta e meia Jesse lia o nome de um deles no jornal, Paul e Suzannah Slater...

-Desculpe - disse ao trombar com alguém no caminho, vinha de cabeça baixa e pensamentos longe que não prestava muita atenção.  
-Droga - um garoto falou, algo caíra no chão e parecia ter se espatifado. Jesse olhou para o relógio, não podia demorar ou perderia o trem.  
-Olha, eu sinto muito - tentou se desculpar, mirava o espelho quebrado em seus pés.  
-Acabei de comprar - o garoto soltou um muxoxo. Jesse olhou para ele e depois para os cacos no chão, sentiu-se culpado pelo estrago.  
-Quanto foi? - perguntou.  
-Como?  
-Quanto foi? - repetiu impaciente, não deveria perder tempo.  
-Trinta libras - o garoto respondeu, enquanto Jesse retirava a carteira do bolso.  
Aqui está -- Compre outro.  
-Obrigado - o garoto sorriu para Jesse, que retribuiu.  
-E preste mais atenção da próxima vez - aconselhou.  
-Mas foi o senhor que esbarrou em mim - o menino protestou.  
-Esqueci, ok? - ele passou sobre os cacos do espelho no chão - Compre outro e desculpe-me por esse!  
-Tudo bem - o outro respondeu. Jesse caminhou apressado e balançando a cabeça negativamente, precisava correr ou perderia o trem...  
-Era só o que me faltava - resmungou ao ter que parar devido a uma passeata que estava passando numa das ruas. Olhou para o relógio, faltavam três minutos para o embarque, e mesmo não estando muito longe, se não corresse agora perderia o trem.  
Quando encontrou espaço caminhou apressadamente, não olhou mais no relógio, até que minutos depois chegou à estação. Expirou fundo e soltou o ar de vez ao notar o lugar não muito cheio, ou seja, perdera o trem.  
-Ia pegar o que vai para Londres? - uma voz perguntou, virou-se e viu um senhor.  
-Sim - ele respondeu.  
-Saiu há cinco minutos, senhor - Jesse olhou para o relógio, eram duas e cinco da tarde - Agora terá que esperar o das três!  
-Obrigado - ele falou. Não havia nada que pudesse fazer, a não ser esperar. Resolveu então comprar a passagem para o próximo trem, e aguardar ali mesmo, para não correr o risco de perdê-lo novamente.  
Aquela deve ter sido uma das mais longas horas de sua vida, o tempo parecia não querer passar... "Malditos cinco minutos!", resmungou para si mesmo. Quando faltava apenas cinco minutos para o trem chegar, ficou de pé, pronto para embarcar a qualquer momento. Assim que chegou foi o primeiro a entrar no transporte. Caminhou mais tranqüilo agora, afinal já estava no trem, procurava um lugar para sentar.

-Jesse! - uma voz o chamou, virou para trás sorrindo.

-Mandy - ele a abraçou - Então está voltando para Londres?  
- Sim, aposto que gostou da noticia - ela piscou, há alguns meses - ela piscou. Mandy era rica, filha de um grande empresário, tinha cabelos dourados caindo pelos ombros e olhos azuis.

- Jesse - falou - Tenho saudades dos nossos encontros.

-Eu também - ela aproximou seu rosto do dele, mas o beijou na bochecha, depois sussurrou em seu ouvido - Espero ter muitos encontros frequentemente - então mordiscou a orelha dele, as pessoas estavam entrando no trem, e passavam constrangidos diante aquela cena... Mas eles não pareciam se importar.

-Seu desejo é uma ordem para mim, querida - ele sorriu de maneira extremamente sexy. Aquele era o Jesse de hoje, um homem que apenas se divertia, não tinha relacionamentos sérios com ninguém... Não queria correr o risco de se apaixonar novamente.

-Silva. - uma voz grave falou, Jesse e Mandy se afastaram, era o pai dela - Vejo que encontrou minha pequena Mandy.

-Ah sim, acabamos de nos reencontrar - ele disse.

-Minha filha voltou, dessa vez para ficar, não é querida? - o homem abraçou a filha, Jesse sorriu percebendo o que o homem estava insinuando. O caso com Mandy não era segredo, e sempre soube que seu pai apoiaria um namoro entre eles, Jesse era o genro que qualquer pai poderia querer. O trem já estava em movimento, Jesse queria viajar sossegado, seria ótimo passar aquele tempo com Mandy, mas com o Pai dela junto...

-Peço licença a vocês, mas irei sentar-me agora – Jesse falou.

-Não quer sentar conosco? - o homem perguntou e Mandy sorriu.

-Adoraria, mas preciso encontrar alguém - mentiu, não havia ninguém a sua espera, mas não podia dizer a verdade.  
-Bom... Tudo bem - o homem disse - Mas não esqueça de ir lá em casa qualquer dia desses.  
-Irei com prazer - Jesse falou, apertou a mão do homem, e beijou Mandy na face - É muito bom tê-la de volta. Com licença - saiu deixando pai e filha sorridentes.

Passou para o outro compartimento do trem, pedia a Deus que Mandy ou o seu pai não o procurassem. O resto do trem estava mais cheio. Encontrou um lugar vazio ao lado de uma mulher que lia um livro. Suspirou e falou baixinho "estou indo para casa".

A outra pessoa ouviu. Ela abaixou o livro e foi uma surpresa para os dois.

-Suzannah?

espero que deixem reviwes!

e que gostem...

logo posto o proximo cap., provalvelmente no sabado ou no domingo, se não, só semana q vem.

bxx

MyWayOrHightWay (do meu jeito ou nada feito!)


	2. Reencontro

Capitulo dois - Reencontro

Suzannah o olhou sem dizer uma palavra.

Havia muita raiva entre os dois. Muita.

Ela apenas acenou com a cabeça. Jesse sorria. Mesmo sabendo que ela tinha se casado com um homem que um dia tentou matá-la. Mesmo se lembrando do que ela gritou de Mandy.

-Suzannah. Não é muita coincidência? - gentil. Tom de voz gentil. Não deixe aparecer que você ainda tem magoa do que aconteceu. – Jesse pensou.

-infeliz coincidência, eu diria. – e voltou a ler o livro.

-Suzannah... Nós não poderíamos esquecer o passado? Começar de novo?

-não, não poderíamos. Agora, me deixe em paz.

-por favor.

Ele tocou a mão dela. Um arrepio subiu pelo corpo dos dois. "Não... Não deixe _esses_ sentimentos virem à tona...".

Ela tirou a mão, como se queimasse.

-fique longe de mim!

-não podemos esquecer?

-qual parte? A parte em que você me traia com uma loira aguada?

-eu não te traia e você sabe disso.

-não era e é o que parece.

-Suzannah. Por favor.

-_não._

"Eu não vou desistir. Não agora. Graça aos 5 minutos. Um atraso útil!", mas Jesse tinha que ficar lembrando o tempo todo que ela era uma mulher casada.

-tudo poderia ter sido diferente se você tivesse me ouvido. Por favor, ouça agora.

-eu já conheço suas desculpas de cor. Todas elas.

-não podemos começar de novo?

-não, é tarde de mais. Eu sua casada, Jesse. E Paul é o marido mais perfeito que há no mundo! – mentiu. Tinha sido assim nos primeiros meses, mas depois...

-amigos?

"Suzannah! Não aceite!" falou a sua parte que odiava Jesse. "Mas esse sorriso! É tão perfeito!" falou a parte quase adormecida que ainda amava Jesse.

Foi fora de controle.

-tudo bem.

-você vem sempre aqui?

-venho. Agora, eu vou me mudar para cá.

Não esperavam isso. Nem ele, a noticia. Nem ela, a reação.

Ele a abraçou.

"Jesse. Meu amor. Como eu queria que tudo tivesse sido diferente!"

-você está se mudando para cá? De verdade? – ele falou quando ela o empurrou para longe.

-como se você realmente se importasse.

-Suzannah... Esses anos sem você foram os piores da minha vida... Antes e depois da morte. E durante ela.

-ta bom.

-Suzannah... É claro que sim! O que eu...

-Ola, Jesse. Não sabia que ia encontrar uma garota, ainda por cima, _ela. _

_-você. _– falou Suze.

Uma fúria assassina surgiu nos olhos de Suzannah. Então Jesse e Mandy ainda estavam juntos!

-na verdade, nos encontramos por acaso. – falou Jesse.

-ah. Certo.

Mandy se foi.

-então é por isso que está aqui. _Ela _tinha que estar também. A sua sombra.

-eu a encontrei por acaso, Suzannah.

-certo. Você sempre a encontra por acaso.

Ela estava olhando para a janela, e quando se virou, Jesse viu que ela chorava.

-por que, Jesse, por quê?

Ele nem respondeu. Sabia do que ela falava. Por que tanto amor virara tanto ódio?

Apenas abraçou, e falou:

-eu não sei, _querida, _eu não sei.


	3. Lar, doce lar

Capitulo três - Lar, doce lar

Para a surpresa de ambos, os dois seriam vizinhos. Morariam no mesmo andar, um do lado do outro.

-e quando Slater vem?

-ele está ocupado. Chega em uma semana.

-ah. Certo.

Ela olhou triste para a sala e sem querer, deixou uma lagrima correr pelo rosto...

-Suzannah. O que aconteceu? Você está escondendo alguma coisa de mim.

-eu prefiro não falar sobre isso.

-uma hora você vai me contar.

-como se você me contasse tudo.

"Por que ela tem que ficar lembrando do passado o tempo todo?"

Jesse pensou.

-pare com isso, Suzannah. Por favor.

-não! Por que você não quer falar sobre isso? Por que você não admite que errou?

-eu sei que eu errei, está certo? Eu sei.

-sai daqui. Agora.

Jesse saiu, sem pronunciar uma palavra.

"Pelo menos ele sabe que errou, o que já é alguma coisa..."

Ela pensou, ao ouvir a porta bater.

SUZANNAH CONTA ESSA PARTE

É inegável.

Eu o amo. Eu amo Jesse de Silva e não a como mudar isso.

Será que um dia eu cheguei a amar Paul?

Não. Nunca amei Paul. O único homem que eu amei e ainda amo foi e é Jesse.

E daí?

Como tantas vezes Paul me disse, durante as brigas, eu fui chutada por ele. Trocada por uma loira.

Mas no trem ele a mandou passear para ficar comigo...

E por que, em todos esses anos, eles não se casaram? Eu fiquei com Jesse por dois anos No terceiro ano, começamos a brigar, Mandy entrou nas nossas vidas e eu e Paul ficamos mais próximos.

Então, namorei Paul por um ano e no ano seguinte casamos. E temos dois anos de casados... Brigando.


	4. As Outras

Capitulo quatro – A (s) outra (s)

Pelo que sabia, Suzannah notou que Jesse tivera muitas garotas, mas nenhum compromisso serio...

Por quê?

Jesse era o homem que toda mulher ia querer ter como marido...

"Você também, não é, Suzannah?"

Ele voltou à vida por você...

Naquela época, eu tinha certeza que nós íamos nos casar. Eu já tinha planos! Mas não, aquela tonta da Mandy... E Paul, também.

E agora, eu estou aqui, na casa ao lado dele, querendo, na verdade, estar _com _ele.

Mas você é casada.

Você é feliz com Paul, não é? Paul não é o marido perfeito?

Não. Eu menti para você Jesse... Como tantas vezes fiz em relação a Paul, para que você não perca a cabeça...

Será que ele perderia a cabeça por mim, se eu contasse a verdade?

Não, ele não te ama mais. Lembra?

Nunca ter mentido a Jesse sobre Paul deu certo... Sempre acaba com Paul apanhando de Jesse ou eu triste ou eu e Jesse brigando.

Paul é a pessoa para quem você jurou amor e felicidade até que a morte o separe, não Jesse.

Mas era Jesse a pessoa com quem eu queria.

_Querer, _pelo menos nesse caso, _não é poder._

Paul... Os primeiros meses felizes... Mas depois, brigas piores das que tivera com Jesse.

As brigas... Como eu me sentia em relação a isso, não. Por que eu amava Jesse. E não Paul.

Será que você ainda me ama, Paul?

As noites em que ele passava fora, as semanas sem vê-lo, a falta de diálogo, de carinho...

Quantas outras teria?

Jesse nunca traiu você.

Traiu, sim. Com Mandy.

Não, não traiu. E você sabe disso.

Havia, naquela noite, muitas pessoas na sua cabeça. E elas discutiam.

_Flashback_

_-Jesse, Jesse, Jesse. Você só fala nele. Por que não vai ficar com ele, então?_

_-cala a boca! _

_-ah, me esqueci. Ele te chutou da vida dele, não foi? Te trocou pela loira. _

_Fim do flashback_

Ela ainda tinha esperança de salvar o casamento...

Mas será que aquele casamento tinha salvação?

O que adianta em ficar com Paul... Desejando estar com Jesse?

Por que não posso ser feliz com Paul?

Mas ele quer ser feliz comigo?

Ou eu só sirvo para mostrar A Esposa, naquelas festas que ele gosta de ir?

Olhou para o relógio. Eram quase duas da manhã...

Estava deitada há três horas e não conseguia dormir.

Por que precisava de uma pessoa.

E não era de Paul.

Era de Jesse.

Ela se levantou e saiu de casa. Foi até o apartamento ao lado. Tomou coragem e tocou a capainha.

-Suzannah – Jesse atendeu, depois de um tempo. Ela parecia querer chorar, de novo. Qual era o problema dela? Suzannah nunca chorava. Nunca. E agora tudo que fazia era chorar mais e mais.

SUZANNAH CONTA AQUI

Senti seus braços me envolverem num abraço. Como se cinco anos não tivessem se passado, como se eu não fosse casada, como se nada nunca tivesse acontecido, e como se não fossem duas da manhã.

-Jesse... Posso passar a noite aqui?

-claro, _querida. _O tempo que quiser.

Ele me pegou no seu colo, como tantas vezes fizera. Como se cinco anos não tivessem se passado...

Ele me levou até a cama dele. E deitou do meu lado. Eu não fiz nada para impedir, por que era tudo que eu queria. Ele me abraçou. E dormimos assim. Não consigo lembrar se chorei ou não àquela noite.

JESSE CONTA ESSA PARTE

Ouvi-a soluçar por horas.

-não se preocupe, _querida. _Eu vou fazer você ser feliz de novo. Seja lá o que Slater fez para você.

Era claro que Slater devia estar aprontando alguma.


	5. Meu Porto Seguro

Capitulo cinco – Meu porto seguro

Jesse acordou primeiro.

"Não foi um sonho... Suzannah veio mesmo aqui."

Se levantou, e observou a garota que um dia o amou dormir.

"Por que ela chora tanto? Suzannah não é de chorar".

Suzannah acordou momentos depois, e não reconheceu onde estava. "Jesse... Eu estou na casa de Jesse!"

"Eu não acredito que fiz isso... O que ele vai pensar de mim? Em teoria, mulheres casadas não devem ir à casa de ex-namorados no meio da noite e os dois dormirem abraçados, Certo?".

E onde estava Jesse? Sempre os dois acordavam juntos. Mesmo que um acordasse antes... "Mas isso foi antes. Das brigas e de você _se casar, _não é?". "Mas é incrível que depois de todos esses anos, eu ainda me sinto calma e segura com ele. Ele é meu porto seguro..."

-bom dia, _querida. _

-Jesse. Desculpe.

-não, tudo bem, _querida._

"Parece que ele não de cansa de falar _querida." _"mas com quantas outras ele usou essa palavra?" "Com nenhuma." Uma voz respondeu.

Ele se sentou ao lado dela, e a abraçou.

-eu não sei qual é o seu problema. – ele falou – mas tem a ver com Slater.

Ela o olhou, surpresa.

-só ele para te deixar assim. – Ele falou, dando os ombros. Ou pelo menos como se pode dar os ombros quando se está abraçado.

-ele é meu marido, Jesse. Não tire conclusões antes de saber.

-ah, mas eu _sei, querida. _Eu sei. Quanto ele chega mesmo?

-na semana que vem.

-então por que você não fica aqui? Posso tirar a semana de folga.

-você faria isso por mim?

-por você, _querida, _eu faço tudo.

Silencio. Então, depois de algum tempo, os dois se tocaram que estavam abraçados.

Jesse a soltou, e falou:

-eu tenho que ir, _querida._ Tenha um bom dia.

Suzannah murmurou um "para você também" baixinho. E jesse se foi.

SUZANNAH CONTA ESSA PARTE

Ficar com Jesse a semana inteira seria ótimo.

Mas se só de vê-lo reacendeu de tal forma o amor a muito congelado, o que significaria viver com ele por uma semana? E quando Paul chegasse, e eles fossem vizinhos, como ia ser? E se Jesse ouvisse as brigas? Ele ia bater em Paul. "Eu sei que você ainda tem algum sentimento por mim, Jesse... Você não me esqueceu tanto quanto gostaria. Nem eu te esqueci o suficiente." Suze pensou.

E eu, a cada briga com Paul, ia fugir para o apartamento de Jesse, e isso ia causar mais brigas? E as semanas que Paul passava fora, será que eu _poderia _ficar com Jesse?

Para que? Para causar mais brigas? Para eu sofrer mais um pouco?

E se eu me separar de Paul? Jesse _ficaria comigo? _ Será que _eu _sou a causa de ele trocar de mulher como troca de roupa?

A única coisa que tenho certeza é que eu amo Jesse. Eu _gosto _da aparência de Paul, ele é bonito, eu admito – como eu admiti há anos atrás, na primeira vez que eu beijei Paul, ou melhor, ele me beijou, algumas semanas depois do meu primeiro beijo com Jesse.

Mas é Jesse quem eu amo: tudo nele é perfeito. A aparência, o jeito de ser... _Tudo. _

A NARRADORA CONTA ESSA PARTE

-Bom dia, Silvannya. – Jesse cumprimentou a secretaria, uma moça de 19 anos, com os cabelos enrolados cor de mel, olhos azuis claros e óculos de armadura pretos, bem grossos._ Ia ser _bonita, se não fosse pelo cabelo escovão e os óculos.

-bom dia, J... Senhor. – Silvannya vivia para dar em cima do patrão.

-alguma coisa hoje?

-uma reunião com a Doutora Marilia e o Doutor Camilo, às dez horas. Eu te chamo no horário.

-mas nada?

-não. Quem sabe, nós...

-Eu vou tirar o resto do dia de folga. E a semana também.

-uau. Nunca vi o senhor tirar folga deis que veio trabalhar aqui, há três anos atrás. E nunca, se o que me contaram foi verdade.

Jesse era um conhecido medico da cidade, e já trabalhava em muitos hospitais e clinicas. Mas nunca tirava folga.

-há tempos não tenho bons motivos. Aqueles relatórios estão na minha mesa? Sim? – ele falou, quando Silvannya fazia que sim com a cabeça – ótimo. Me chame as dez..

Estava trabalhando quando alguém bateu na porta, mas ainda não eram dez horas. "Deve ser Silvannya tentando que eu a convide para almoçar". Pensou.

-entre.

-senhor, - falou Silvannya – tem uma _moça _aqui. Posso mandar entrar?

-sim. – falou, com o coração batendo loucamente. _Suzannah. _Só pode ser suzannah.

Ficou desapontado quando a porta se abriu novamente e entrou Mandy, que fechou a porta e a trancou.

-ola, Jesse. Vim fazer uma visitinha.

-oi.

Mandy se aproximou dele o beijou calorosamente. Estavam se beijando até que Jesse falou:

-Suzannah.

-ah ta. _Ela._

Mandy o soltou e foi olhar pela janela, de braços cruzados.

-sinto muito, Mandy. Eu não posso ficar com você querendo estar com ela.

-é sempre assim. Você sempre quer estar com ela. Ela é casada!

-eu sei, mas...

-ela não sabe aproveitar o que tem. Eu sempre soube que você a ama, e é isso que eu quero deis que te conheci.

-sinto muito, Mandy.

-eu entendo. Mas depois que ela fez com você...

-e o que eu fiz com ela.

-também. – ela falou de má vontade - Ela não sabe aproveitar o que tem. Tchau.

-tchau, Mandy.

E ela saiu.

\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\

Depois do almoço, Suzannah e Jesse foram até a casa dela, e juntos os dois arrumaram o quarto de hospedes do apartamento de Jesse para ela.

Os dois se sentaram na sala, um do lado do outro, conversando até que Suzannah deu um soluço e começou a chorar. Jesse a envolveu num abraço e falou, com a voz carinhosa:

-o que está acontecendo, _querida? _Eu juro que não mato quem está fazendo isso com você, se você assim quiser.


	6. Desabafos

Capitulo seis – desabafos

-é o Paul.

Jesse ia falar alguma coisa como "Eu não disse?", mas achou melhor não dizer nada, não agora que Suzannah ia falar.

-eu nunca o amei. E agora ele tem um monte de amantes, passa semanas sem me ver ou falar comigo de qualquer maneira.

"Eu nunca o amei" aquelas palavras vieram até Jesse e o que ele pode pensar foi "e quem você amou, _querida? _Eu? Você me amou?".

-então, _querida, _por que ainda está casada com ele? "Por que não podemos ficar juntos, Suzannah? Por que você não larga ele e vem comigo, Suzannah? Por que você não pode ser minha?".

-eu acho que ainda tem um jeito de salvar o nosso casamento.

Então ela pensava "E o que vai ser de mim? Eu posso ficar com você? Você se casaria comigo?".

-acho que não, _querida._

Ela levou um susto, pensando que era resposta de "Você se casaria comigo?", mas não era. Ele estava dizendo que não havia jeito de salvar seu casamento.

Ela não respondeu, apenas encostou a cabeça no ombro dele e sentiu ele correr os dedos por seu cabelo, como tantas vezes ocorrerá, 5 anos atrás.

-- -- -- -- -- -- -- -- -- -- -- -- -- -- --

"Eu vou sair com Jesse!" ela pensou enquanto tomava banho.

Por que eu fui tão idiota a ponto de achar que Paul podia amar alguém? Que ele podia me amar?

-o que eu estou tentando fazer? Acabar de vez com meu casamento e brigar de novo com Jesse?

Mas por quê? Por que ele é tão carinhoso e atencioso comigo, mesmo depois das brigas, coisa que Paul nunca foi?

Jesse era muitas coisas que Paul nunca tinha sido.

Jesse não estava em casa, tinha recebido uma chamada da clinica e estaria de volta as oito para jantarem.

Dez para oito e nada...

Será que ele não ia vir? Será que como Paul, Jesse achava que o trabalho era mais importante que ela?

Ou será que encontrou Mandy ou outra mulher? Era provável. Sentiu os olhos ficarem úmidos. "Ele não deve nada a você. Foi você que se casou, não foi? Ele pode ficar com quem quiser."

Era oito em ponto.

"Ele não vem". – pensou Suze.

A porta bateu.

-boa noite, _querida._

Ela apenas sorriu. Sempre pontual. Esse era Jesse.

-vamos?

-hum hum. – ela respondeu.

O jantar foi muito especial. Para os dois.

Assim que voltaram para a casa de Jesse, encontraram uma vizinha dele. Era uma senhora. Tinha um ar muito maternal e gostava de cuidar de Jesse como se fosse uma mãe.

-ah, Jesse. Eu estava esperando você. Você viu a Geléia? Ela sumiu.

-não, não vi.

-e quem é a adorável moça? É sua namorada? Até que em fim.

-não, eu e Suzannah somos apenas amigos...

-ah. Certo. – a mulher claramente não acreditou – se vir Geléia, então, me avise.

-quem é Geléia? – perguntou Suzannah, claramente indicando que não queria falar da historia.

-é um dos gatos dela.

Os dois se sentaram no mesmo sofá, um do lado do outro.

-está melhor agora?

-hum. Obrigada, Jesse. De verdade.

Ele a abraçou.

-por você, _querida, _eu faço tudo.

-tudo mesmo?

-tudo.

Seus olhares se encontraram, e então o tempo pareceu parar. A distância era ainda menor agora, e tanto Jesse tanto Suzannah acharam achou que talvez o outro fosse capaz de ouvir seu coração bater acelerado em seu peito. Jamais saberão quem tomou a iniciativa, mas de que importava? Sentir as mãos um do outro percorrendo as costas e os lábios unidos num beijo cheio de desejo fizeram-nos perder o controle e só querer que aquele momento não terminasse...

Vcs tem muita sorte... Meu Pc deu pau, e eu perdi quase td... Achei q tinha perdido essa tambem, mas daí eu estava vendo nos arquivos do meu pc o que tinha sobrado e era o arquivo da fic "5 minutos", perdido em outra pasta... da p/ acreditar?


	7. Me Deixa Te Fazer Feliz

Capitulo sete – "Me deixa te fazer feliz..."

Seus olhares se encontraram, e então o tempo pareceu parar. A distância era ainda menor agora, e tanto Jesse tanto Suzannah acharam achou que talvez o outro fosse capaz de ouvir seu coração bater acelerado em seu peito. Jamais saberão quem tomou a iniciativa, mas de que importava? Sentir as mãos um do outro percorrendo as costas e os lábios unidos num beijo cheio de desejo fizeram-nos perder o controle e só querer que aquele momento não terminasse...

Quando já estavam sem ar, tiveram que parar o beijo. O constrangimento era visível, em ambos. Suzannah estava corada e não conseguia manter o contato visual ou falar alguma coisa. Contudo, suas mãos ainda enlaçavam o pescoço de Jesse e ele ainda a abraçava pela cintura. Ela assustou-se quando sentiu os lábios dele novamente, "Ele não se arrepende... Ele quer mais! Ele ainda me ama! Depois de tudo... Ele ainda me quer!", ela pensou enquanto correspondia o segundo beijo.

Saber que depois de tudo ele ainda a amava fez Suzannah esquecer que ela era casada.

-Jesse... – Suzannah falou, com os lábios ainda muito próximos dos dele.

-você não quer mais? – ele perguntou olhando nos olhos.

-eu... Eu quero. Mas...

-Slater não dá valor a mulher que tem, Suzannah. Eu te amo, sempre amei e nunca vou deixar de amar...

-eu também te amo... Nunca vou conseguir esquecê-lo.

-então você não precisa. Deixa-me te fazer feliz…

Ela o beijou, e falou baixinho, entre o beijo.

-sou sua.

Ele a pegou nos braços, como fizera a primeira vez, há cinco anos atrás...

E pela segunda vez, eles dormiram juntos.

Ele acordou primeiro.

Ao ver Suzannah ao seu lado, Jesse não se lembrava de nada. Ao ver a mão dela, com a aliança, perguntou-se "Eu e Suzannah nos casamos?", mas ao ver que ele não tinha aliança, tudo voltou como uma tempestade. "Suzannah e você não são casados. Ela é casada com Paul Slater". Deu um sorriso ao lembrar disso "Ela me ama. Suzannah me ama! Mesmo tendo se casado com Slater ela ainda me ama!". Casada com Slater... Quem se importava?

-nós ainda vamos ficar juntos, Suzannah, minha _querida._

Nesse instante ele abriu seus olhos, aqueles olhos verdes que a muito tinham conquistado Jesse. E ela sorria. Ele não sabia dizer se ela tinha ouvido o que ele tinha falado ou só estava feliz pelo que tinha acontecido, ou eram os dois. Não importava. Muita coisa não importava a Jesse nem a Suzannah, por que a única coisa que importava era que eles estavam, finalmente, depois de tanto tempo, juntos.

-bom dia, _querida._

-Jesse.

Os lábios deles se uniram novamente...

Obrigada a todos que comentaram e desculpem o atraso, pois meu PC anda dando mtus problemas...


	8. Mais Algum Tempo

Capitulo oito – Mais algum tempo...

Passar a semana ao lado de Jesse estava sendo maravilhoso. O carinho e o cuidado dele faziam-na sentir tão querida e especial, como nunca se sentira antes ao lado do marido. Era como se pela primeira vez em anos, finalmente um homem a amasse de verdade. Estava deitada, no quarto de Jesse que desde a segunda noite deles juntos tornara-se seu quarto; ele tinha a cabeça sobre a fina camisola dela, Suzannah alisava carinhosamente os cabelos dele. Há três dias tudo acontecera.

- Bom dia dorminhoco - ela falou sorrindo ao notar que Jesse começara a despertar, ele correspondeu ao sorriso, enquanto recolocava a cabeça no travesseiro.

- Bom dia - Jesse respondeu. Então passou o braço esquerdo em volta dela, e a fez repousar a cabeça em seu peitoral - Dormiu bem?

- Sim, e você?

- Também - ele beijou-lhe a testa - Eu amo você, Suzannah - disse carinhosamente, fazendo-a sorrir.

-eu também te amo. Está com fome? - Suzannah perguntou, acordara há quase meia hora atrás, mas não levantou para preparar o café a fim de não acordar Jesse, que dormia sobre ela.

Ele a pegou no colo e levou até a cozinha.

-sabe que desse jeito eu vou me esquecer como se anda?

-que bom, assim que vou poder te pegar no colo sempre.

Jesse começou a beijá-la.

-o café vai ter que esperar... – ele disse.

A casa estava completamente silenciosa. Suzannah resolvera passar em casa para pegar algumas roupas. Jesse acabara lhe convencendo a ficar em seu apartamento mais alguns dias, e precisava de roupas novas. Depois que fechou a porta, ficou encostada nela por algum tempo, comprara aquele apartamento para viver com seu marido, quem sabe salvar seu casamento... "Meu casamento não tinha mais conserto", disse em pensamento. Fechou os olhos, um filme rápido passou em sua mente... O inicio das brigas, o fim do namoro com Jesse, o inicio do Namoro com Paul, seu casamento... Pouco tinha sido feliz. Sempre quis ter filhos, mas Paul dizia que na tinha tempo... Será que Jesse quer filhos? Ela deu um sorriso... Juntos de novo há três dias e eu já estou pensando em filhos... Jesse seria um ótimo pai.

Quando estava para sair, viu uma carta enfiada as pressas no tapete da cozinha... Como tinha entrado pela sala, não tinha visto... Era a letra de Paul...

_"Suze, _

Aconteceram alguns imprevistos e não poderei voltar no dia que havíamos combinado. Devo demorar mais algumas semanas. Assim que souber o dia da minha chegada lhe aviso.

Sinto sua falta,

Paul Slater"

Em outro tempo uma carta como aquela a deixaria arrasada, pois mesmo depois de tanto tempo seu marido não mostrava saudades... Mas, ficou feliz, pois significava que poderia passar mais dias com Jesse...

Amassou o papel e jogou no lixo.

Quando voltou ao apartamento de Jesse, foi recebida com beijos e um abraço apertado. Jesse pegou a sacola da mão dela, depois a levou para seu quarto. Eram quase sete horas, o jantar já estava pronto, então depois de um banho "em conjunto", estavam na mesa.

- Tenho uma novidade para contar - ela falou enquanto servia-se da boa comida preparada por Jesse.

- Boa ou ruim? - ele perguntou.

- Depende do seu ponto de vista... - ela tentou ficar séria, e o deixou nervoso.

- Fala logo, _querida. _– Jesse pediu com uma expressão preocupada e Suzannah não agüentou e acabou sorrindo.

- Recebi uma correspondência do Paul e...

- E?

- Ele disse que vai demorar mais algumas semanas para vir para Londres - um sorriso imenso brotou nos lábios de Jesse.

- Mas isso é maravilhoso - ele levantou e se aproximou dela para beijá-la - Você... Vai ficar aqui, não vai?

- Se você agüentar minha presença aqui por mais alguns dias... - ela brincou.

- Fazer de sua presença uma constante em minha vida foi tudo que mais desejei – Jesse falou de joelhos, ao dela que estava sentada perto da mesa. Suzannah sorriu - Espero que fique comigo enquanto puder e quiser!

-eu te amo – ela falou.

-eu também te amo, _querida._

Ficaram se encarando alguns instantes, até que se beijaram...

oi! Obrigada pelos e-mails que recebi, comentando a fic... E também aos q comentaram aqui...

Meu PC está (quase) de volta ao normal, o q significa q vou postar os dois últimos capítulos (9 e 10) no próximo fim de semana, se meu pc não dar pau (por favor que isso não aconteça).


	9. Volta

Capitulo nove – Volta

Já estavam juntos há quase quatro semanas. Toda vez que Suzannah ia à sua casa pegar alguma coisa, havia uma carta enfiada embaixo da porta. Ela não entendia por que o porteiro estava fazendo aquilo. Tinha impressão que Paul poderia estar fazendo isso, mas como? Ele ainda estava na França. As cartas dele adiavam a sua chegada.

Jesse voltou ao trabalho, e para a surpresa de ambos, uma das clinicas em que Suzannah conseguiu emprego Jesse trabalhava. Ela só ia nela as terças de manhã, e Jesse trabalhava nela terça a tarde e nas quintas. Mas sempre se encontravam.

Era uma quarta. Assim que saiu da clinica de psicologia infantil, onde tinha conseguido confirmar que uma garota chamada Ana de 7 anos era mediadora, e tinha desconfianças sobre dois gêmeos de 9 anos chamados Matheus e Matt.

-oi.

Jesse estava parado encostado no carro, esperando-a. Paul nunca "perdia tempo" com ela.

-ola, _querida._

Deram um leve beijo.

-recebi um e-mail de Paul.

-o que ele queria?

-saber por que eu não tinha respondido as cartas e os e-mails dele. E falando que ia chegar em uma semana. Mas provavelmente não.

-o que será que ele está fazendo? Já deve ter conseguido a transferência.

-provavelmente está com uma...

Ela abaixou a vista.

-não fique assim, _querida. _Ele não te merece, meu amor.

-hoje nos vamos ao teatro, não é?

-é.

Eles já tinham chegado ao apartamento.

-está certo. Eu vou tomar um banho.

Jesse foi atrás dela...

Passaram se alguns dias e Paul ainda não voltou.

Naquele dia era folga de Suzannah, mas Jesse tinha plantão no hospital.

Os dois se despediram, e Suzannah resolveu voltar ao apartamento para pegar o resto de suas coisas. Tinha conversado com Jesse e os dois combinaram que, se Paul não voltasse em uma semana, Suzannah ia morar com Jesse e ia começar o processo de divorcio dos dois.

Ela destrancou o apartamento, e não havia nenhuma carta. Foi até o quarto, mas quando entrou lá, teve uma surpresa...

-se não é minha querida esposa!  
Paul estava lá.

-o que está fazendo aqui?

- Não sei se lembra, mas eu sou seu marido e compramos essa casa!

- Há um grande equivoco: _eu_ comprei esta casa, com o dinheiro que ganhei durante todos meus anos de trabalho! – ela falou irritada.

- Ah, foi mesmo... Você e seu maldito orgulho! – Paul debochou, até aquele momento permaneciam bem distantes um do outro – Eu não havia entendido o porquê de querer comprar uma casa sozinha, afinal somos casados, mas acho que já entendi...

- O que quer dizer?

- Aqui deve ser o lugar que trás seus amantes, não é? – Paul disse secamente, sem se alterar.

- Oras, seu... – Suzannah teve vontade de xingá-lo e esbofeteá-lo, mas se controlou – Eu não vou me rebaixar,Paul. Não sou igual a você! 

- Ah, claro... Diferente de mim você só tem um amante – aquelas palavras a machucaram, como tinha coragem de confessar que tinha amantes? – Deixe-me adivinhar... Silva? É com ele que está tendo um caso? É ele quem a vizinha disse que vê junto com você? RESPONDA!

- Desde quando você se interessa por mim? Não entendo por que isso agora, sempre me ignorou! –Paul começou a se enfurecer, mas Suzannah mantinha-se calma. Ele se aproximou e segurou o braço dela.

- Eu não vou deixar você me fazer de imbecil! – ele apertou o braço dela com força.

- Por que não? Não quer sentir o mesmo que eu sentia quando você chegava com o cheiro das outras? Não quer ficar imaginando por que eu o preferi a você? – Suzannah despejava aquelas palavras com mágoa. Conseguira, mesmo que sem intenção, fazer Paul provar do próprio veneno – Se hoje estou com Jesse a culpa é apenas sua!

- Então admite? – naquele momento Suzannah ficou com medo dele, uma raiva pareceu invadi-lo, e ela imaginou que fora porque comprovara que era Jesse o "amante" de Suzannah. – Minha culpa? MINHA CULPA?

- Você está me machucando! – ela falou olhando para o braço, o qual já estava bastante vermelho. Paul não se importou, não a deixaria ir, ela era dele...

- Eu vou deixar uma coisa bem clara, Suze... Você é minha... MINHA! – ela fez uma careta de dor ao sentir mais pressão das mãos dele em seus braços.

- Me larga! Eu não sou sua, não sou de ninguém! Jesse não me trata como objeto, Jesse me ama, me dá valor... – Paul fechou os olhos em cólera. Suzannah tentava se soltar, mas ele era mais forte – E eu o amo! EU O AMO!

- Cala a boca! Cala essa boca AGORA! – Paul soltou um dos braços dela e com uma das mãos deu uma bofetada em Suzannah. Um silêncio invadiu o quarto. Ela levou a mão livre ao rosto, a bochecha esquerda doía e provavelmente estava vermelha.

- Como você pôde? – seus olhos agora estavam marejados.

- Suze... – ele ficou pálido, como se estivesse tão atordoado quanto ela – Me perdoe...

- Você é um monstro – ele ainda a segurava – Tire as mãos de mim... TIRE AS MÃOS DE MIM! – ele obedeceu. 

- Por favor, eu... Eu não sei o que deu em mim...

- Eu te odeio Paul! Eu não acredito que acreditei em você!

- Espere – ele pediu – Eu te amo, por favor...

- Você não me ama, você _se_ ama –ela ainda com uma das mãos sobre a face começou a andar em direção a porta do quarto.

- Suze espere - ele foi atrás dela – Você não pode fazer isso comigo, não pode me deixar...

- Me esqueça – ela parou perto das escadas da porta das escadas do prédio e abriu. Estava descendo quando...

- Já disse que você é minha – ele a encarou – Eu não vou perder pra ele!

- Me larga! Suzannah tentou se soltar dele. – Já disse para você me largar...

- Eu não vou deixar, você é minha, só minha – ele estava fora de controle, Suzannah se debateu, mas quando conseguiu se livrar das mãos de Paul perdeu o equilíbrio. Ela saiu rolando a escada abaixo...

penúltimo capitulo!


	10. Felicidade Plena

Oi... Desculpe pela demora. Se bem que não demorou tanto tempo assim: eu devo ter postado o nove sexta ou sábado...

E esse é o ultimo capitulo... Espero que gostem de como a historia termine...

Capitulo dez - felicidade plena

O medico de plantão quase teve um ataque quando viu.

-Suzannah. Suzannah. O que você fez com ela?

-Jesse... Calma ai. Foi um acidente...

A medica de plantão, Doutora Anna Elise, já estava cuidando de Suzannah. Ótimo. Então esse idiota é meu, pensou Jesse.

Jesse deu um soco no nariz de Paul.

-o que você queria? Matá-la? _Novamente?_

-é claro que não!

-eu não vou deixar Suzannah chorar por você nunca mais. O casamento de vocês acabou.

-não é você quem decide isso.

-não fui eu quem decidiu. Foi Suzannah. Você vai embora daqui, por que ela não que vê-lo.

-eu não vou embora!

-ah, vai sim. Eu sou medico aqui, esqueceu? Posso muito bem dizer que a paciente não tem condições de receber visitas.

-eu acabaria com você num tribunal!  
-mas ela não tem – disse uma enfermeira, que passava. – não tem. Só daqui a umas duas horas, enquanto isso, só funcionários do hospital.

-vocês não podem me impedir de ver minha esposa! MINHA!

-Ah, você vai vê-la, se ela quiser... Quando os papeis de divorcio estiverem prontos.  
- Enquanto ela estiver aqui você não a verá – ele disse – Você perdeu Slater. Perdeu e o único culpado disso é você mesmo. Agora você vai sair daqui, antes que seja o próximo a necessitar de uma vaga nesse hospital!

Uma enfermeira se aproximou e deu uma noticia que fez Jesse dar pulos de felicidade.

Não que Suzannah tivesse acordado.

Ela acordou horas depois, e encontrou um sorridente medico parado encostado na porta de seu quarto.

-parece que você gosta mesmo de hospitais, não é?

-Jesse! Paul... Já foi embora?

-já. Eu o mandei embora. Você só vai vê-lo quando os papeis de divorcio estiverem prontos...

-eu não quero vê-lo! Nunca mais!

-então você não verá.

Ele se aproximou e eles se beijaram apaixonadamente.

-o que aconteceu? – ele perguntou.

Suzannah contou.

-ele bateu em você? Eu deveria ter batido mais nele...

-você bateu nele? De novo? – ela parecia nervosa.

-Suzannah... Ele praticamente te empurrou. Eu não podia deixá-lo...

-tudo bem. Eu estou brincando. E...?

-e o que?

-o que aconteceu comigo?

-só levou umas batidas... E teve uma leve hemorragia. Mas vocês vão ficar bem.

-vocês?

Jesse deu uma risadinha...

-você não sabia? Você está grávida. Três semanas.

-grávida?

-três semanas. Um filho! Nosso filho!  
Suzannah não respondeu, apenas puxou Jesse para perto e o beijou...

FIM!

Apesar do fim, eu ainda estou aceitando comentários, mensagens e e-mails...

Quero saber se vcs gostaram de como a historia terminou, viu?


End file.
